


Hope

by Doofus87



Series: Prompt fills/Standalone Scenes. [2]
Category: Robotech, Robotech The Macross Saga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doofus87/pseuds/Doofus87
Summary: Jeremy Daniels assembles his beleaguered force for a final briefing, and to issue a final order.
Series: Prompt fills/Standalone Scenes. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: /r/FanFiction Prompt Challenge #16 / January 2020





	Hope

Jeremy Daniels looks over the assembly hall, the men and women formerly of FOB Omicron stand in their unit formations. Jeremy notes the slump of shoulders, the dark bags hanging under every eye. He cringes to see all the wounded reporting for his briefing, likely against the directions from the medical personnel. Even as he's grateful that each wounded was one less loss for his already battered force.

As Daniels takes the stage, the soldiers, Marines, Navy, and Spacy personnel bring themselves to attention as best they can. Jeremy holds up a hand and says, "Everyone, at ease. We've all earned it by now." his voice carrying across the large room unaided by any PA system. Jeremy can't suppress the sad smile as only the worst of the wounded take his offer.

Taking a deep breath Daniels steels himself for what is to come, "I want to say, for whatever record that there might be later on, every single troop that was stationed at FOB Omicron has performed so far above and beyond their expected duties, that they all deserve the highest of accolades. Even knowing that we will never receive them. We, a rag-tag bunch of misfits, forced from our home base, wrongly accused of treason and sedition, and chased by those who ought to be our closest allies, have still done all we can to uphold the traditions of the RDF and UEG militaries. We, lacking any logistics, support, or proper intelligence capabilities, have still worked to take the fight to this enemy that skulks in the shadows plotting to undermine and overthrow the rightful government of humanity."

Using a LASER pointer, Jeremy points at locations on the map behind him, "We took apart the factory they had suborned to produce their own destroids and veritechs. We protected settlements out in the former Midwest and liberated them from oppression placed on them by the Carpathian Dawn. Even when the Dawn ran us down and had us surrounded, despite their positional, numerical, and tactical superiority, we survived and we beat them back. Which we did again here at McEntire, for no reason other than we would not let these tyrants win."

"In each of these conflicts we have gain insight and intel on the goals, the mindset, and the philosophy of the Carpathian Dawn. With this last fight here in South Carolina giving us what we needed to finally piece together the full puzzle of their plot."

Jeremy pauses to take a drink of water, "Sadly, all of our efforts, our fighting, our losses, they've all been for naught." Jeremy again points at the same locations in turn, "With our initial fight at Omicron, the Dawn succeeded in having us branded as traitors by spoofing the IFF being sent back to Macross City. The same occurred at the factory we took off them, and to make matters worse, the Dawn had already gotten 95% of the materiel they'd been planning on meaning that the setback was minimal. Each of the towns we freed from their grip was being held by a token force, and weren't considered to be anything other than a target of opportunity. Even the force we were confronted with in Kentucky was able to withdraw the bulk of their forces once it became apparent that we had gained the initiative, which allowed them to herd us farther afield. The largest setback we've inflicted was denying them from overrunning the SC National Guard units here, and with the final bit of intel we have acquired, I'm afraid even that is too little, too late."

A murmur stirs up in the assembly, Jeremy calls out, "Quiet! I'm getting there." and waits for quiet to return. "Thank you. Now, to the quick. Four days ago, Admiral Gloval left Macross city on a top secret trip, the flight being code named Starburst 1. The only people that know of his itinerary are the highest echelon of RDF brass, and the members of Skull squadron that are flying escort." reaching over, Daniels picks up a small sheaf of paper, "What I hold here is the specific timetables for Gloval's stops, his routes, the secondary and tertiary detours in case of weather or rogue forces being detected, and the downcheck listing for Skull squadron from four days ago when they left. Specifically, Skulls 7, 11, and 12 had mechanical troubles and were replaced by second stringers. And Skull 3 is out for maternity leave."

Jeremy pauses to let the fridge logic set in. 'I can imagine that a few of you are trying to figure out how I managed to get my hands on these documents. We pulled them from the command post that the Dawn had set up for this last attack on McEntire."He waits again for the weight of his statement to settle across the crowd. "Other documents we secured from that CP detail the when and where of their plan to attack and kill Gloval. Whether they off any of the Skulls is viewed as potential bonuses."

Near the back, one of the Army contingent stood up and bellowed, "When do we move out cap'n?" prompting a wave of agreement to ripple through the crowd.

Jeremy speaks quickly before the situation can spiral out of control, "We don't." The oppressive atmosphere that settles on the assembly hall presses the tired warriors farther into their seats. Jeremy seizes on the opportunity pointing again at the map "This is Langely, VA. Or more accurately, the remains thereof. It is also the location of the CentSatCom, the primary communications control and uplink for the RDF and UEG. And as of a week ago, it was clandestinely taken over by a C-D strike team. They have left it functioning as per usual so far, with the intent of cutting off any communications that they don't want to go through once they spring their ambush on Starburst 1, this ambush is to coincide with other attacks on key RDF bases and outposts across the planet. Focused on breaking up the military into small, manageable chunks that are unable to offer support to one another."

Lt. Danny Black forces himself to stand, the exhausted VF pilot steeling his voice, "In that case sir. I believe the question stands. What are your orders?"

"Scatter." Daniels looks across the faces of the crowd, seeing the mixture of emotions swirling around. Confusion, shock, anger, despondency. "Let it be hereby known, that I, acting Commanding Officer of the remnants of FOB Omicron do release and hold fulfilled any and all oaths sworn by the personnel of said FOB. That they have upheld the traditions of the RDF and UEG to the utmost degree and have accordingly comported themselves above and beyond the call of duty. As such my final order is simple and straight-forwards. Scatter. Go to ground and go dark. Find a nice quiet patch of land, a calm and unassuming house, apartment, or cabin. And live as peaceable of a life as you are able. And fucking _fade._ "

Someone from the crowd calls out, "And are you gonna just go hide somewhere too sir?"

Jeremy considers brushing off the question, "No, can't say I will. But to be honest, I've pissed in the cheerios of the Dawn a few too many times now. The number 2 man is already hunting me as it is. And I cannot believe that he'll stop until he's run me, and anyone else that is around me, down. So I'll go out, find a big group of these assholes. Pick a fight with 'em. And go out while accomplishing jack all."

Jeremy sees Black's face twist in contempt, or perhaps indignation, before the Spacy Aviator turns on his heel and addresses the crowd himself "You heard the Captain. He released us from our oath, and our responsibilities. We are all free men and women, able to choose our own path." Danny quickly glances over his shoulder at Jeremy before continuing, "And I for one choose to go out and fight. One last time. Hell, I already came this far, be a shame to not see it to the end." Black turns back around and leaps onto the stage, shooting Daniels a lopsided and cocksure grin as he completes the smooth motion. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily Half-pint." Black says before calling out to the crowd, "Who else is with us?"

One after another, the battle-tested fighters of FOB Omicron stand, the mixed emotions that had played across their faces now replaced with conviction. As the assembly stand they press forwards, with the statements of support and camaraderie overlapping into a low rumble that warmed Daniels weary heart all the same. With tears welling in his eyes, and a hitch in his voice he speaks loudly enough to be heard above the din. "You're all damned idiots, and we're all gonna die. But we're gonna put on a helluva show nonetheless."

And for the first time since they had been driven from their homes, Jeremy felt hope well up in his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> For the January Prompt Challenge: Prompt used "First".
> 
> Concrit welcome


End file.
